


Unintentional Bun Reveal

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Reveal, adrien slips up, marinette goes to school in space buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Marinette goes to school in her Multimouse buns and Adrien slips up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Unintentional Bun Reveal

Maybe she should've taken Tikki's advice and gone to school with her usual hair style and clothes but she had wanted to try and switch things up. Bad idea. 

Marinette had never been a huge fan of attention and it definitely showed. Being Ladybug was another story though because she was a superhero and everyone's attention immediately turned towards her and her partner when they were out and about and she never minded that. She could be a new, updated version of herself. Being Marinette and receiving attention wasn't something she was too used too. 

So, when she stepped into the courtyard at school with different clothes and different hair, people who knew her, gasped loudly. 

She had been working on figuring out different designs for both shirts and shorts that she could wear while putting up posters of her new website around Paris and had decided to wear her newly made attire to school to try them out. Sporting black, paperbag waist shorts and a tucked in, looser, white t-shirt with black cat prints on the front, she had her hair up in two buns similar to her Multimouse persona. 

Tikki had warned her that she shouldn't put her hair like that because people could figure out her identity but Marinette had contradicted with the reason that no one had seen her other than Chat Noir but that he had already confirmed not going to the same school as her. Before her Kwami could protest anymore, Marinette had already walked out of the door and towards the school. 

Marinette's friends had gathered around her like ants to a picnic when they had seen her, asking so many questions, she thought her brain would overload and shut down completely. 

"Did you make this?" Mylène asked as she felt the shirts fabric between her fingers. Alya chimed in, "Girl, these shorts look amazing. I'll pay you to make me five pairs," She stated as she lifted her phone to take pictures to boast her best friends outfit and website. "Oh, I love the Chat Noir vibe this shirt gives off," Juleka said as she gestured towards the print on the shirt. Rose agreed and spoke up too, "You look so good, Marinette!" She said and Alix agreed.

"Indeed she does," Alya began just as she started a quick live on her Ladyblog and pointed the phone towards the young designer. "Take a look at this girl, everybody. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she's an aspiring designer and also my best friend. She made the very clothes she's wearing right now and I think everyone who likes fashion or clothes should check out her new website that I'll link below," Alya explained as she showed off her best friend who was trying to shy away from the camera. Alya went on about how amazing and talented her best friend was and that she would be an important icon in the fashion industry in the future before announcing the end with her usual, "Alya out." 

"Speaking of fashion industry," Alya started as she gestured towards the entrance of the school where two familiar faces appeared. Marinette groaned and hid behind her best friend. "Oh no, what if he sees me?" She asked. 

Alya laughed and moved, "He'll think you look amazing and I'm hundred percent sure he'd ask you out," She said as she grabbed Marinette's shoulders and shoved her towards the two boys. "Hey, Adrien! Check out Marinette's clothes. She made them herself!" 

Adrien's attention from Nino faltered and he turned it towards Marinette, his jaw almost hitting the floor when his eyes settled into his classmate. Nino nudged his friend, "Dude, go and talk to her," And Adrien's legs moved on their own. 

The girls, - including Nino - walked away and sat down on a nearby bench to discuss last nights Akuma fight and the two were left alone, in silence. 

Adrien spoke up a few moments later. "You're really talented, Marinette," He said with a smile while he rubbed his neck with his hand. "Oh, uh...you thank. I mean, thank you!" Marinette said and frantically waved her hands in front of her. 

"I like the hairstyle. Similar to the one you had when you were Multimouse." 

Marinette froze up. _What?_

"Only Chat Noir knows I'm Multimouse..." Marinette confessed and trained off while she eyed him.

It was Adrien's turn to freeze up. _Oh shit._

He grabbed her shoulders tightly and looked her straight in the yes. "Promise you won't tell anyone. I cannot have this secret revealed. My Lady- I mean, Ladybug will literally skin me. Please, Marinette. _Please_ ," He pleaded and looked at her with the same pleading eyes Manon used to give her. 

"I-" She was just about to respond when the bell rang and Alya was grabbing her arm to pull her towards class. 

* * *

When the first class ended and their upcoming one was in the library, Marinette skipped break and immediately went into the library, needing to talk to Tikki. Before she had the chance though, Adrien had basically hung himself on her shoulders, begging her not to spill his secret. 

If this had been another situation, Marinette would've screamed out in joy of Adrien being so close to her but she had channeled her Ladybug courage to be able to handle this. She was in no way mad at the unexpected reveal. After all, she had to know someday. Now that she was the guardian, her responsibility to know the holders' identities were a must and even though the lingering memory of _Chat_ _Blanc_ still existed in her head, she _knew_ there was a way to prevent it. 

"Don't worry, Adrien," She started and took a deep breath. _Here_ _goes_ _nothing_. "This bug won't spill such an important secret. After all, we share the same one," Marinette said as she pointed towards herself. She watched him intently and almost saw when the bulb light up above his head. 

He gaped at her for a moment before straightening his posture and pointing towards her. "There's no way you're my lady," He said and Marinette's heart ached. He apparently loved her but when he found out Ladybug was just simple and old Marinette, he changed his mind. 

"No, no! Don't take it the wrong way, Marinette," Adrien said, as if he'd heard her thoughts. "What I meant was, I don't get how you could be Ladybug when I saw her while you we're Multimouse," He said, his voice low. A weight lifted from her heart and she smiled, explaining the whole situation to him.

"So, you used the fox miraculous to give the illusion of everything being alright but none of it was real? Wow, that's so smart," He said and paused for a minute. 

Silence fell over them and Marinette fiddled with her purse, contemplating if this reveal was a good or a bad idea. 

"Can I ask you something?" Adrien questioned, suddenly nervous. 

"Mmhmm," Marinette hummed and looked at him. 

"Do you like me? Cause it feels like you don't. I mean, you act so natural around Chat Noir but when it's just me, you act different and drawn back. Did I do something that made you uncomfortable? Are you still mad at me for the whole gum incident?" He asked, eyes dilated like a little kittens. Marinette lifted her hands and held them in front of him. "What? No, I could never be mad at you. And, no, you didn't do anything at all..." She trailed off, eyes averted towards her shoes. "The truth is, I like you. A lot. Too much for my own good and that's the reason for me acting the way I do. I'm sorry," She apologized and felt arms around her barely a second later. 

"I'm so glad you don't hate me," Adrien said as he squeezed her. Marinette settled into the hug and realized that this was her partner. Chat Noir. The only person who knew her better than anyone else and he was someone who shared such a heavy secret with her. She let out an unintentional giggle and Adrien drew back, looking at her curiously. 

"I realized...If I moved on from loving you, I would've given Chat Noir a chance," She confessed and giggled even more when she saw his face. It was a mix of confusion, adoration and such happiness she'd never seen before. "I was starting to fall for Marinette and almost gave up on Ladybug," Adrien confessed and they both burst out into laughter. The librarian hushed them and they settled into a giggle fit. 

"We really curved each other, didn't we?" Marinette questioned between giggles. 

"Seems like we did."

The bell interrupted them and they inhaled deeply, calming their giggles. 

"Shall we meet up later, princess?" 

"Montmartre at 9 PM?" 

"I can't wait until I can see you again, My Lady." 

"Oh my god."


End file.
